Carlisles Entscheidung
by CarlisleVolturi
Summary: Die Volturi kommen nach Forks. Bella stellt in ihrem Augen eine Bedrohung für die Geheimhaltung der Vampire dar. Um Bellas Leben retten zu können, trifft Carlisle eine schwere Entscheidung
1. Untypisches Verhalten

**Carlisles Entscheidung **

_by CarlisleVolturi_

**Kapitel 1: untypisches Verhalten**

Die Sonne schien über dem kleinen italienischen Städtchen Volterra und schenkte ihren Bewohnern in dieser Jahreszeit reichlich Wärme und vor allem Sonnenlicht.

Letzteres war nicht bei allen Bewohnern der Stadt beliebt. Es gab einen kleinen Teil, der sehr abgeschottet in einem Palast auf einer Anhöhe der Stadt lebte. Nur sehr wenige Menschen in Volterra kannten die wahre Identität der Schlossbewohner, die das Sonnenlicht so sehr fürchteten. Von seinem Inneren drang kaum etwas nach außen. Niemand der es betrat, verlies es wieder.

Der Schlossherr, wenn man ihn so bezeichnen konnte, war Aro Volturi, Herrscher über die Vampirwelt und in Volterra angesehen. Er hatte sich sein Machtzentrum im Reich der Vampire zusammen mit seinen Weggefährten Marcus und Caius aufgebaut. Zusammen hatten sie sich eine Garde gesucht, die in kürzester Zeit angewachsen war.

Die Volturi-Herrscher wachten über die Einhaltung der Regeln, welche den Vampiren auferlegt waren. Die Menschen durften nichts über die Existenz der Vampire erfahren. Wer gegen diese Gesetze verstieß, wurde hingerichtet.

Die Volturi-Oberhäupter saßen auf ihren Thronen in einem prächtigen Saal, in dem sie ihre Audienzen abzuhalten pflegten. Sie waren von wunderschöner Gestalt, hatten sehr blasse Haut, die im Sonnenlicht glitzerte und blutrote Augen.

Marcus und Caius unterhielten sich gerade über die neuesten Ereignisse, als sie von einem Schrei unterbrochen wurden. Ihr Blick glitt zu den Toren, die aufglitten und zwei Gardisten den Eintritt gewährten. Zwischen sich hatten sie einen sich heftigst wehrenden Vampir.

Dieser Anblick war in der letzten Zeit recht häufig im Schloss zu beobachten. Es wurden vermehrt neue Vampire geschaffen und der Schöpfer war noch nicht ausfindig gemacht worden.

Die Gardisten hielten vor dem Podest an und zwangen den Vampir auf die Knie. Sein Kopf wurde schmerzhaft in den Nacken gezogen, sodass er Aro ansehen musste, der sich von seinem Thron erhoben hatte.

Die panischen Augen des Vampirs blieben an Aro hängen.

„Gnade! Gnade!"

Aro glit ein Lächeln über das Gesicht. Wie oft hatte er diesen Satz in den letzten Wochen gehört? Es war eindeutig zu oft gewesen.

„Du hattest deine Chance und wir vergeben keine zweite!", schaltete sich Caius ein.

„Bitte! Bitte nur dieses eine Mal. Ich schwöre..."

Weiter kam er nicht. Aro trat von dem Podest und somit vor den Vampir. Genüsslich zog er die langen Ärmel seines schwarzen Mantels zurück und spreizte die Finger. Dann legte er beide Hände an den Hals des Vampirs, dessen Augen sich vor Entsetzen geweitet hatten, als er erkannte, was Aro beabsichtigte zu tun.

Der Griff um den Hals des Vampirs wurde fester und Aro zog den Kopf allmählich von den Schultern. Die Augen des Vampirs weiten sich noch mehr. Die Gardisten zogen zusätzlich an seinen Armen. Es dauerte nicht lange und er war seiner Gliedmaßen beraubt.  
>Die Gardisten erhielten den Befehl, den zerstückelten Vampir zu verbrennen.<p>

Aro nahm wieder zwischen Marcus und Caius Platz.

„Sie versuchen es immer wieder, obwohl sie genau wissen, dass wir keine zweite Chance geben."

„Du weißt doch, dass sie nichts von unserer Existenz wissen, bis sie hierher gebracht werden.", erwiderte Marcus.

„Die Neugeborenen werden allmählich zu einem Problem. Wir müssen dem Einhalt gebieten, bevor die ganze Sache noch außer Kontrolle gerät.

„Meister, sie scheinen sich in der Nähe von Forks aufzuhalten.", erklang eine weibliche melodische Stimme. Jane hatte den Thronsaal betreten. Sie war die Schwester von Alec, einem loyalen Gardisten und Mitglied des inneren Zirkels der Volturi. Aro schätzte sie sehr, vor allem allem wegen ihrer Gabe, Menschen und Vampiren Schmerzen zuzufügen. Diese machte Jane besonders wertvoll für Aro, der eine Leidenschaft für außergewöhnliche Gaben entwickelt hatte.

„Forks sagst du?", fragte Aro nach. Jane nickte. „Forks...das sagt mir irgendetwas. Welcher Zirkel ist dort ansässig?"

„Der Cullen-Zirkel.",antwortete Jane.

„Cullen richtig. Carlisle hat ihn gegründet. Zu schade, dass er damals von uns ging. Was ist der Grund, weshalb sich die Neugeborenen gerade dort konzentrieren?"

„Carlisle's jüngster Sohn soll sich in ein Mädchen verliebt haben. Sie kennt unser Geheimnis."

„Verrat! Carlisle kennt die Regel!" Er wandte sich an Marcus und Caius. „Ich sage Sulpicia Bescheid. Wir brechen noch heute nach Forks auf. Wollen wir mal sehen, was uns unser alter Freund Carlisle dazu zu sagen hat."

In Forks saß ein junges zierliches Mädchen mit kurzen schwarzen Haaren hochkonzentriert in einer Villa im Wohnzimmer. Ihr Name war Alice Cullen. Ihr Blick war leer, während Bilder vor ihrem geistigen Auge erschienen.

Um sie herum saß ihre Familie. Ihre Brüder Emmett und Edward, ihre Schwester Rosalie, ihre Eltern Carlisle und Esme, ihr Freund Jasper und Bella, die Freundin von Edward. Sie alle waren Vampire, bis auf Bella, doch es dauerte nur noch zwei Jahre, bis auch sie eine Unsterbliche war.

Die Blicke aller waren auf Alice gerichtet, die offensichtlich eine Vision hatte. Sie verfügte, wie wenige Vampire, über eine besondere Gabe. Sie konnte in die Zukunft sehen. Sie war so sehr auf die Bilder konzentriert, die durch ihren Kopf zuckten, wie Blitze, das sie nicht bemerkte, wie alle besorgte Blicke auf sie richteten. Es war ungewöhnlich, dass Alice ihre Visionen so lange andauertet.

Sie Anspannung der Familie wich, als Jasper seine Gabe einsetzte und die Stimmung im Raum neutralisierte. Eine sehr nützliche Gabe.

Endlich begann Alice sich aus ihrer Vision zu lösen und den anderen mit kaum hörbarer Stimme mitzuteilen:

„Sie kommen nach Forks. Die Volturi kommen nach Forks."

Es herrschte für einige Augenblicke Schweigen, da alle Anwesenden erst einmal aufnehmen mussten, was Alice ihnen soeben mitgeteilt hatte.

„Alice, bist du dir sicher?", fragte Emmett.

„Hundertprozentig."

„Alice es muss sich nicht bewahrheiten und das weißt du.", versuchte Jasper seine Freundin zu beruhigen.

„Was wollen sie hier?", fragte Carlisle nach.

„Sie wollen mit dir reden."

Sie schweigen einen Augenblick. Carlisle blickte zu seiner Frau Esme. Wenn die Volturi auftauchten, hieß es nichts Gutes. Doch was hatte er verbrochen, dass sie Volturi persönlich bei ihnen vorbeikommen wollten?

„Edward. Du hast mir doch erzählt, dass Carlisle einige Jahre bei den Volturi verbracht hat. Vielleicht wollen sie ihm nur einen ganz normalen Besuch abstatten.", schaltete Bella sich in das Gespräch ein.

Die Cullens sahen Bella an, als wäre sie sich gerade bewusst geworden, dass sie ebenfalls anwesend war.

„Die Volturi kommen niemals ohne Grund Bella.", antwortete Carlisle. „Der einzige Grund können nur die Neugeborenen sein, die hier in der Gegend die Mordrate hochschnellen lassen."

In den letzten Wochen war vermehrt von mysteriösen Todesfällen berichtet worden. Die Cullens waren sich sicher, dass nur neugeborene Vampire dahinter stecken konnten und nicht, wie vermutet, ein Serienmörder.

Rosalie und Alice hatten die gleiche Erkenntnis. Esme warf einen besorgten Blick in Richtung ihrer Töchter.

„Was ist los?"

„Bella.", antworteten sie zur gleichen Zeit.

Wenn die Volturi wegen den Neugeborenen nach Forks kamen, würden sie unter Garantie bei ihnen vorbeischauen, allein schon, weil sie mit Carlisle sprechen wollten. Sie würden so hundertprozentig von Bella erfahren.

Edward, der neben Bella saß, konnte sie Gedanken seiner Schwestern lesen und verkrampfte sich. Sie malten sich die schlimmsten Szenarien aus.

„Nein!", rief Edward. „So etwas dürft ihr nicht denken!"

„Edward beruhige dich.", sprach Esme beruhigend auf ihn ein. „Sie werden ihr nichts tun, wenn wir ihnen die Sache mit Bella erklären."

„Ich kenne Aro. Er ist gnadenlos. Niemand bekommt bei ihm eine zweite Chance. Wenn sie hier herkommen, müssen wir ihnen ein Geschäft vorschlagen, damit wir Bella retten können." Alle Blicke waren nun auf das Oberhaupt des Clans gerichtet, der den kleinen Funken Hoffnung zunichte gemacht hatte.

Edward konzentrierte sich auf die Gedanken seines Vaters und was er darin lesen konnte, lies ihn entsetzt aufspringen.

„Nein! Es muss einen anderen Weg geben!"

Carlisle erhob sich ebenfalls. „Edward, bitte setz dich. Ich weiß, was Aro will. Etwas anderes können wir ihm nicht anbieten."

Edward lies sich wieder auf dem Sofa zwischen Emmett und Jasper nieder. Jetzt schaltete sich Bella wieder in die Konversation ein.

„Wäre es nicht besser, ich würde an diesem Tag nicht bei euch sein? Ich meine..."

„Auf keinen Fall!", widersprach ihr Edward, bevor sie zu ende reden konnte. Sie hatte vorschlagen wollen, an diesem Tag nach La Push zu fahren, zu Jacob ins Reservat. Carlisle stimmte seinem jüngsten Sohn zu.

„Wir können ihnen nichts vormachen. Sie würden von deiner Existenz erfahren und wenn du dann nicht hier bist, ist es keinesfalls Vorteilhaft. Aro kann durch Handauflegen alle Gedanken und Gefühle lesen."

Carlisle wandte sich an Alice. „Wann werden sie da sein?"

„In drei Tagen."

„Bringen sie Jane mit?" Jane war für Aro eines der wichtigsten Mitglieder in dessen Garde. Ihre Gabe war sehr wirkungsvoll, besonders um feindliche Vampire zu einer Aussage zu bewegen.

„Ich weiß nicht."

Die Stimmung war wieder angespannt, was sich jedoch in diesem Augenblick änderte. Dankbar sahen sie in Jaspers Richtung.

„Alice, kann ich dich mal allein sprechen?",fragte Bella.

Als sie in Alice Zimmer angekommen waren, platzte Bella schon mit ihrer Frage heraus. Das Verhalten der gesamten Familie, besonders aber das von Carlisle und Edward hatte sie verwirrt und sie wollte Klarheit.

„Was hat Carlisle vor? Was will er Aro anbieten, um mich zu schützen?"

Alice wollte nicht so richtig mit der Sprache raus rücken.

„Bella, Carlisle wird das richtige tun.", auch wenn wir da anderer Meinung sind, fügte sie in Gedanken dazu.

Sie hörte Schritte näher kommen. Natürlich, Edward hatte ihre Gedanken gehört. Er betrat ebenfalls das Zimmer, woraufhin Bella ihn ebenfalls mit einer Frage überfiel, die ihr auf der Seele brannte.

„Edward, was hat er vor? Warum warst du so wütend auf ihn?"

Edward ignorierte ihre Frage und wandte sich an Alice. Sie teilte ihm stumm ihre Gedanken mit. Edwards Gesicht verzerrte sich zu einer Grimasse und seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Das durfte nicht wahr sein! Bella unterbrach ihren stummen Austausch.

„Edward, kann mich mal jemand aufklären?"

„Bella, ich fahr dich nach Hause.", bekam sie als Antwort und schon zog Edward sie die Treppe hinunter zum Ausgang. Die Stimmung im Wohnzimmer war neutral, ohne Jaspers Mithilfe wäre es ganz anders gewesen.


	2. Rangfolge

**Kapitel 2: Rangfolge**

Nachdem Edward mit Bella das Haus verlassen hatte, ging Alice wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Sie konnte Edward einerseits verstehen, dass er Bella nichts weiter über Carlisles Entschluss sagen wollte. Sie sollte sich nicht unnötig sorgen. Vielleicht konnten sie die Situation doch noch zum Guten wenden. Andererseits konnte sie auch verstehen, dass Bella sich Sorgen machte und das zurecht.

Ihre Familie saß noch so da, wie sie sie verlassen hatte.

„Was wollte Bella?", erkundigte sich Carlisle. Er erhob sich und trat ans Fenster, wo er gerade noch den Volvo davon fahren sah.

„Sie wollte deine Entscheidung hören. Edward und ich haben es ihr nicht gesagt.",antwortete Alice.

„Vollkommen richtig. Es wäre nicht gut, wenn sie sich nur unnötig sorgt."

„Carlisle, was hast du vor?", fragte Esme.

Der junge Arzt seufzte. Lange konnte er es sowieso nicht mehr vor dem Rest der Familie geheim halten. Sie würden ihn hassen und er würde ihnen wehtun, das wusste er, doch er konnte die Situation nicht ändern, wenn er Bellas Leben retten wollte. Die Volturi waren nur sehr schwer umzustimmen.

Es war sehr wahrscheinlich, dass es einen Kampf geben würde, sobald die Kinder erfahren hatten, was los war. Seine Jungs waren zu zweit, vermutlich ein Problem, mit dem er schwerer fertig werden würde, als mit den Frauen, wenn es zu einem Widerstand kommen sollte. Er war nicht der Typ, der sich gegen seine eigene Familie erhob, doch um ein Menschenleben zu retten und seinen Sohn glücklich zu machen, musste er dies in Kauf nehmen.

„Aro wird Bella nur verschonen, wenn ich mit ihnen nach Volterra zurückkehre."

Es herrschte einige Augenblicke schweigen. Esme sah ihn fassungslos an. Sie wollte ihm die Worte nicht glauben, die er ausgesprochen hatte.

„Nein, Carlisle, du kannst nicht...", setzte sie an, doch sofort wurde sie von ihm unterbrochen.

"Nur so, können wir Bella retten und Edward wird glücklich."

„Glaubst du wirklich, es macht ihn glücklich, wenn du nach Volterra gehst?" Jetzt war es an Jasper lauter zu werden. Er konnte Carlisle nicht verstehen, so wie der Rest der Familie.

Emmett erhob sich und trat neben seinen Vater.

„Was hat Aro für einen Nutzen von dir?"

„Es ist eine lange Geschichte Emmett."

„Es muss doch eine...", wollte Jasper sich einschalten, doch Carlisle ließ ihn nicht weiter ausreden.

„Es gibt keine andere Lösung!"

Jasper versuchte die Stimmung wieder ins Neutrale zu bringen. So aufgebracht hatten sie den jungen Arzt noch nie erlebt. Jasper trat nun ebenfalls zu seinem Vater.

„Du hast vor mehreren hundert Jahren geschworen, dass du nie wieder dorthin zurückkehren wirst."

Carlisle musste sich beherrschen. Er wusste genau, was er damals seiner Familie geschworen hatte. Doch er hatte noch einen weiteren Pakt geschlossen, der länger zurücklag.

„Es reicht! Meine Entscheidung ist gefallen!"

„Das wirst du nicht tun!" Edward war wieder zurück.

Er setzte zum Sprung an. In diesem Moment ging Carlisle ebenfalls in Angriffsstellung. Jasper und Emmett zwischen ihnen. Ein Knurren kam aus Edwards Kehle. Alice und Rosalie hatten sich hinter Edward aufgebaut und versuchten ihn davon abzubringen, Carlisle anzugreifen. Edward spürte, wie sie ihn an den Armen packten und versuchten fortzuziehen, doch er riss sich los, indem er seine Schwestern zu Seite schleuderte.

Alice landete an der Tür, Rosalie auf dem Sofa.

„Edward!" Dieser ignorierte den Ruf seiner Mutter. Er war voll und ganz auf seinen Vater konzentriert, achtete auf jede kleinste Bewegung, wie das Zucken eines Augenlides.

Jasper und Emmet versuchten Carlisle aus dem Zimmer zu bringen, doch auch ihm entfuhr ein Knurren.

Mit einer geschickten Bewegung hatte er Jasper auf den Tisch geschleudert, der unter der Last zusammenbrach. Esmes entsetzten Ruf ignorierte Carlisle. Die Möbel konnten ersetzt werden. Geld spielte in der Familie keine große Rolle.

Mit Emmett wurde er leichter fertig. Er packte ihn am Arm, hob ihn über seinen Kopf und schleuderte ihn durch das große Fenster. Die Scheibe zerbarst.

In dem Moment landete Edward auf ihm. Die Wucht des Aufpralls lies ihn nach hinten kippen. Er verharrte wenige Augenblicke in dieser Position liegend auf dem Boden. Dann schlug er zurück. Packte Edwards Hände, die an seiner Kehle waren, drückte sie zurück und drückte ihn gegen die nächstgelegene Wand, sodass er sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte.

Er sah seinem jüngsten Sohn in die Augen.

„Edward, ich lass dich los, wenn du dich wieder beruhigt hast und dann erkläre ich es euch noch einmal." Edward nickte und Carlisle lies ihn los.

Emmett war durch das kaputte Fenster wieder ins Wohnzimmer getreten und Jasper hatte sich vom Tisch erhoben. Sie hielten einen respektvollen Abstand zu Carlisle ein.

„Mir fällt diese Entscheidung nicht leicht, doch ich tue es, um Bella zu retten und Edward glücklich zu machen."

„Und was ist mit dem Rest der Familie?", fragte Emmett. „Was ist mit deiner Grundeinstellung des vegetarischen Vampirs?"

„Ihr kennt Aro! Meine Einstellung werde ich dann wohl aufgeben müssen."

„Carlisle...", könnte Esme weinen, sie hätte es getan.

„Ich lass euch jetzt allein...bei Eintreffen der Volturi werde ich zurück sein. Ich liebe euch." Damit lief er durch das offene Fenster und war verschwunden.

Die Stimmung war angespannt. Jasper war genau so verwirrt, wie die anderen und setzte daher seine Gabe nicht ein. Was war nur in seinen Vater gefahren, dass er so reagierte, dass er seine eigene Familie angriff? Er konnte ihn einfach nicht verstehen, so wie der Rest der Familie.

Er setzte sich zu seiner Mutter und legte ihr tröstend den Arm um die Schultern. Es sagte niemand etwas. Sie alle verdauten die vorherigen Minuten.


	3. keine Erklärungen

**Kapitel 3: keine Erklärungen**

Aro besprach im Thronsaal mit Caius und Marcus das weitere Vorgehen. Erst würden sie sich in Forks um die Neugeborenen kümmern und dann den Cullens einen Besuch gewähren.

„Wir werden Carlisle ein Geschäft anbieten, dass er nicht abstreiten kann. Oder sollte", erklärte Aro.

Caius blinzelte ungeduldig. „Welches wird das wohl sein?"

„Entweder er schließt sich uns wieder an, oder das Mädchen muss sterben."

Caius lächelte überrascht. Aro wusste genau, wie er seine Untertanen dazu bewegen konnte, nach seinen Regeln zu agieren.

„Du hast dir sicherlich schon einen Posten für ihn ausgedacht."

„Und ob ich das habe." Das Lächeln, das die Mundwinkel des schwarzhaarigen Oberhauptes zierte, wurde noch etwas breiter.

„Doch nicht sein ursprünglicher?", hakte Marcus skeptisch ein.

„Aber keineswegs Marcus. Er wird erst einmal im Hintergrund mitarbeiten. Wir müssen ihn umerziehen. Einen Vegetarier unter uns – welch eine Schande für unseren Zirkel!"

Die Aussicht mit ansehen zu können, wie sich Carlisle dabei quälen würde, gefiel Caius.

„Jane, du wirst uns auf unserer Reise begleiten. Du kannst uns sehr nützlich sein, Carlisle bei seiner Entscheidung zu helfen."

„Mit Vergnügen Meister."

~~~~~~~~

Bella saß in ihrem Zimmer und konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Warum hatten die Cullens sich so merkwürdig benommen? Warum wollte ihr niemand etwas sagen und vor allem, warum benahm Carlisle sich so anders? So kannte sie ihn gar nicht.

Ihr wurde ganz klar etwas verheimlicht und das bereitete ihr Sorgen. Wenn die Cullens nicht mit der Sprache raus rücken wollten, wenn sie Fragen stellte, dann hatte dies meistens nichts Gutes zu bedeuten.

Hatte es etwas mit den Volturi zu tun, deren Besuch kurz bevorstand? Aus Edwards Erzählungen wusste sie, dass die Herrscher über die Vampirwelt streng darauf achteten, dass die Gesetze eingehalten wurden. Hatten die Cullens eines dieser Gesetze gebrochen?

Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als es an der Tür klingelte. Charlie war dienstlich unterwegs und Edward klingelte normalerweise nicht. Sie lief nach unten und war erstaunt, als sie Carlisle in der Tür stehen sah.

„Carlisle...was...?"

„Darf ich reinkommen?"

Sie ging zur Seite und ließ ihn hinein. Bevor sie die Tür schloss, blickte sie auf die Straße. Sie konnte kein Auto entdecken. War er etwa gelaufen? Sehr ungewöhnlich für ihn.

Sie führte Carlisle ins Wohnzimmer, und bat ihm einen Platz auf der Couch an.

„Bella, ich möchte, dass du mir jetzt ohne Unterbrechung zuhörst und mich erklären lässt. Ich weiß, dass die Situation vorhin für dich mehr als rätselhaft war. Deswegen bin ich hier. Ich nehme an, Edward hat dir das Gemälde in meinem Arbeitszimmer gezeigt von den Volturi? Dann weißt du sicherlich, dass ich einige Jahrzehnte bei ihnen gelebt habe. Sie achten sehr darauf, dass die Gesetze, die sie erlassen, eingehalten werden. Wer dagegen verstößt, wird hart bestraft. Die Strafen reichen bis zum Tod."

Er hielt kurz inne und seufzte.

„Bella, ich habe das Gesetz gebrochen und muss mit Konsequenzen rechnen. Ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich, egal was in der Zukunft geschieht, alles tun werde, um dein Leben zu schützen. Die Wege die ich einschlagen werde, mögen für dich absurd sein, doch ich erwarte, dass du nichts Unvernünftiges unternimmst und die Anderen nach Kräften unterstützt. Ich liebe dich wie eine eigene Tochter. Das solltest du wissen. Du bist es Wert. Meine Familie wird deine Unterstützung brauchen."

„Was hast du vor?"

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Ich habe eine Entscheidung getroffen, die mir selbst Unbehagen bereitet, doch daran ist nichts zu ändern. Leb wohl Bella und pass auf dich auf." Er erhob sich vom Sofa und ging zur Tür.

„Carlisle...", versuchte Bella ihn noch einmal aufzuhalten. Er drehte sich um und sie konnte nicht anders, als zu ihm zu laufen und ihn zum Abschied zu umarmen. Gerührt über diese Geste lächelte Carlisle ihr nochmal zu, dann verließ er sie und lief hinaus in die Nacht.

Er ging tiefer in den Wald hinein. Solange es machbar war würde er sich von Tierblut ernähren, und sein Bedarf war groß momentan. Weit musste er nicht laufen, bis ihm ein Reh über den Weg lief. Mit Leichtigkeit griff er es an und trank. Er jagte die ganze Nacht über an verschiedenen Orten ohne wirklich eine Sättigung zu verspüren, oder ruhiger zu werden.


	4. Der Vertrag bleibt bestehen

**Kapitel 4: Der Vertrag bleibt bestehen**

Am nächsten Tag machte er sich auf den Weg nach La Push. Kaum hatte er die Grenze überschritten, ertönte ein wütendes Knurren und ein rostbrauner Wolf sprang ihm in den Weg. Als er ihn erkannte, verwandelte er sich in einen Menschen.

„Was führt Sie hier her Dr. Cullen?" Jacob Black trat langsam an den Arzt heran.

„Jacob, ich muss mit Sam reden. Wo finde ich ihn?" Dem Quiliute war sein Misstrauen anzumerken.

„Der ist zu Hause. Ich bringe Sie hin." Jacob fragte sich, weshalb Dr. Cullen mit Sam reden wollte. Ging es um den Vertrag? Wollte er diesen ändern? Er zögerte und drehte sich zu dem Vampir um.

„Ist es okay, wenn ich mich wieder verwandle? Dann komme ich schneller voran."

„Mich stört es nicht." Jacob entfernte sich ein paar Schritte und verwandelte sich. Dann lief er los und Carlisle folgte ihm. Jacob gestaltete es als Wettrennen, worauf der Vampir jedoch nicht einging. Er hatte den Kopf dafür nicht frei. Wenige Minuten später waren sie bei Sam's Haus angekommen.

„Oh man stinkt das hier nach Vampir!", hörten sie Qiuil's Stimme von innen.

„Quil halt die Klappe und benimm dich!", rief Jacob zurück. Die Tür flog auf und Quil stand im Eingang.

„Warum..?" Die Frage blieb ihm jedoch im Hals stecken, als er Carlisle sah. „Oh, tut mir leid."

„Schon in Ordnung. Du konntest ja nicht wissen, dass ich hier bin." Quil lies die beiden eintreten.

Sam erhob sich vom Tisch, an dem er gesessen hatte.

„Dr. Cullen, was führt Sie hier her?" Er streckte die Hand aus und die schüttelten sich die Hände.

„Sam, ich möchte dich unter vier Augen sprechen." Die Blicke der anderen Rudel-Mitglieder waren auf sie gerichtet. „Es wird nicht lange dauern.", sprach Carlisle an die anderen gewandt.

Sam verließ das Haus, Carlisle folgte ihm.

„Geht es um den Vertrag?" Sam war misstrauisch.

„Wegen dem Vertrag bin ich hier. Es kann sein, dass ich meine Familie verlassen muss. Der Vertrag gilt von unserer Seite her jedoch weiterhin." Sam hatte ungläubig reagiert, als Carlisle erwähnte, dass er seine Familie eventuell verlassen würde.

„Wenn du von uns einen Ansprechpartner brauchst, wende dich an Jasper."

„Hat dein Weggang etwas mit Euresgleichen zu tun?"

„In gewisser Weise ja."

„Wir können euch im Kampf gegen sie unterstützen. Uns liegt Bella genauso am Herzen, wie euch."

„Danke für das Angebot. Bis jetzt waren sie noch nicht hier in Forks. Die Volturi haben sich in zwei Tagen angekündigt. Sie sind sozusagen unsere Herrscher. Sie werden sich die Neugeborenen vornehmen. Wir halten uns im Hintergrund, um Bella optimalen Schutz bieten zu können."

„Wirst du dann schon weg sein?"

„Nein Sam. Wenn die Neugeborenen vernichtet sind, werde ich sehen, ob ich gehen muss, oder bleiben kann." Sam sah dem Vampir in seine hellen Augen. So lange, wie die Cullens schon in Forks waren, existierte der Vertrag. Er war auf freundschaftlicher Basis geschlossen worden. Diese Freundschaft war in der letzten Zeit verstärkt worden, da beide Sippen für Bellas Wohl gekämpft hatten und dafür ihre Feindschaft aufgegeben hatten.

Sam bewunderte Calisle wie er es geschafft hatte, als Arzt zu arbeiten, der täglich Menschen um sich hatte und Blut sah. Er hatte ihn als verantwortungsbewusst eingeschätzt und war umso erstaunter, dass Carlisle in Erwägung zog, seine Familie zu verlassen.

„Du sagtest vorhin, dass du einem deiner Söhne die Leitung übertragen möchtest."

„Richtig. Jasper."

„Warum nicht deiner Frau?"

„Ich liebe Esme, doch ich glaube, dass sie es nicht schaffen würde. Es bricht ihr jetzt schon das Herz."

„Du hast es ihnen gesagt?" Erstaunen lag in der Stimme von Sam.

„Alice kann die Zukunft sehen und Edward meine Gedanken lesen. Da kann ich leider nichts geheim halten."

„Was für eine Gabe hat Jasper?"

„Er kann Stimmungen beeinflussen. Ich muss jetzt gehen Sam."

„Mach's gut."

~~~~~~~~

„Edward ich sehe rein gar nichts! Er hat keine weiteren Entscheidungen ge..."

„Alice!" Esme war angespannt. Warum sah Alice die Zukunft ihres Mannes nicht?

„Alice was siehst du?" Edwards Nerven lagen ebenfalls blank, da auch er nichts von seinem Vater erfuhr. War es möglich, dass er in La Push beim Rudel war? Wenn dies der Fall war, was wollte er dort?

Alice ängstliche Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Jane! Sie wird Aro, Caius und Marcus begleiten, ebenso wie ein Großteil der Wache. Jane soll Carlisle überzeugen, dass er die Seite wechselt."

„Nein!" Der Verzweiflungsschrei von Esme lies alle herumfahren. Rosalie nahm ihre Mutter in den Arm. Jasper lies eine beruhigende Stimmung einkehren.

„Wo ist er nur?", fragte Esme.

„Ich glaube, dass er in La Push ist.", antwortete Edward.

„Bei Sam?", fragte Esme ungläubig.

„Das ist gut möglich und erklärt auch, warum Alice seine Zukunft nicht sieht."

„Ich bin oben." Alice erhob sich von der Couch und lief nach oben. Dort schloss sie sich in ihrem Zimmer ein. Die letzten beiden Visionen, die sie gehabt hatte, waren die schlimmsten ihres bisherigen Vampirlebens gewesen. Carlisle mit blutroten Augen in einer schwarzen Robe. Er reichte Aro dessen Robe, die ebenfalls schwarz war. Und Carlisle, der sich vor Schmerzen krümmte und Jane, ein hämisches Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Um sie herum standen Aro, Caius, Marcus und die Wachen.

Carlisle musste umzustimmen sein, doch wie war es mit den Volturi? Konnte man mit Aro verhandeln?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

Edward hörte die Gedanken seiner Schwester. Er stimmte ihr zu, dass sie etwas gegen die Volturi unternehmen mussten. Sie durften sich nicht alles von den Herrschern gefallen lassen. Er wollte dem Rest der Familie seinen Standpunkt zu dieser Zeit noch nicht darlegen, aus Rücksicht auf Esme. Sie war schon überfordert genug mit der ganzen Situation, da musste er sie nicht noch mehr belasten.

Edward hatte das Bedürfnis mit jemandem über Alice' Visionen zu sprechen.

„Emmett, kommst du mit jagen?"

„Ist es okay, wenn wir euch allein lassen?", fragte dieser die anderen.

„Geht nur. Wir haben ja Jasper hier. Wenn ihr jagen müsst, dann geht.", antwortete Rosalie. Sie kannte das brennende Verlangen nach Blut nur zu gut und wusste, dass man jede günstige Gelegenheit zum Jagen nutzen sollte.

Emmett folgte Edward hinaus. Kaum hatten sie das Haus hinter sich gelassen, rannten sie in den Wald. Sie wollten möglichst viel Abstand zwischen sich und das Haus bringen, damit ihr Gespräch von den anderen nicht mitgehört werden konnte. Als sie ein gutes Stück zurückgelegt hatten, hielt Emmett Edward auf. Er kannte seinen Bruder so gut, dass er wusste, dass das Jagen nur ein Vorwand gewesen war, um das Haus verlassen zu können.

„Edward, deine Augen sind noch fast golden."

„Ich weiß. Ich brauche jemanden zum Reden. Vor Esme wollte ich es nicht ansprechen. Ich hab mitbekommen, was Alice für Visionen hatte. Carlisle scheint sich wirklich entschieden zu haben. Sie hat ihn in traditioneller Volturi Kleidung gesehen."

„Und die Augen?", frage Emmett. In Edwards Blick las er die Antwort.

„Warum Edward? Warum tut er das?"

„Um Bella vor den Volturi zu schützen. Mit dem Weg, den er einschlagen will, kann er mich keinesfalls glücklich machen. Ich liebe Bella, doch ich lasse auch nicht zu, dass Carlisle so etwas tut, um ihr Leben zu retten. Es muss einen anderen Weg geben."

„An was denkst du?"

Edward seufzte. Er war sich darüber im Klaren, dass der Weg keinesfalls einfach sein würde, den er einzuschlagen gedachte.

„Wir müssen mit Aro sprechen und das, bevor er hierher kommt."

„Und wie willst du das machen? Ihn anrufen?", fragte Emmet ungläubig.

„Nein.", knurrte Edward.

Die Sache war ernst. Für Späße war jetzt keine Zeit.

„Wir müssen die Aufmerksamkeit der Wache auf uns lenken. Alice hatte ähnliche Gedanken."

„Du vergisst, dass die Wache nicht nur aus Felix, Alec und Demitri besteht und dass Jane dabei ist."

„Damit kommen wir zu Alice' zweiter Vision. Sie sah, wie Carlisle vor Schmerzen gekrümmt zu Jane's Füßen liegt. Um sie herum Aro, Caius, Marcus und die Wache."

Emmett war sprachlos für einen Moment. Das die Volturi zu solchen Mitteln greifen würden, um Carlisle zu ihren Gunsten zu beeinflussen, hätte er nicht von ihnen erwartet.

„Aro tut wirklich alles, um ihn zurück zu bekommen."

„Eben. Wir müssen Aro unbedingt davon überzeugen, dass Carlisle nicht mit nach Volterra kann."

„Wie willst du das machen? Dich selbst in Gefahr bringen? Edward, denk an die Wache! Was hat Bella davon, wenn du dich in die Fänge der Volturi begibst?"

„Das will ich doch gar nicht!"

„Aber du willst sie provozieren und darauf reagieren sie sehr allergisch."

„Da du offensichtlich gegen diesen Vorschlag bist, schlage ich vor, dass wir uns darüber mit Alice unterhalten. Sie weiß im Moment am Besten was Carlisle und die Volturi vorhaben."

„In Ordnung. Lass uns eine Krisensitzung einberufen."

~~~~~~~

In Volterra wollte Aro vor der Abreise noch einige wichtige Dinge tun, die Carlisles Ankunft in Volterra betrafen. Der Herrscher lief durch die endlos langen Gänge, wofür er jedoch nur einige Sekunden benötigte und hielt vor einer alten Tür. Er sperrte sie auf und trat ein.

Normalerweise beauftrage er Jane oder Jemand anderem von der Wache diese Aufgabe an, doch diesmal wollte er es selbst tun.

Er durchquerte den Raum und öffnete an der gegenüberliegenden Seite einen großen Schrank. Darin befanden sich lange schwarze Roben. Er nahm eine hinaus und ging zu einem anderen Schrank. Dort holte er ein kleines Kästchen heraus, von dem noch viele hundert weitere in dem Schrank standen. Er nahm es behutsam in die Hand und öffnete es. Darin lag eine goldene Kette mit dem Wappen der Volturi. Vorsichtig strich er mit einem Finger über das V. Dann schloss er es wieder und verließ den Raum mit der Robe über dem Arm und dem Kästchen in der Hand.

Er lief den langen Gang zurück zum Thronsaal und durchquerte diesen. An der Hinterseite schloss sich ein weiterer Gang an, durch den er eilte. Links und rechts zweigten mehrere Türen ab. Zu seiner Rechten öffnete er eine Tür und trat in das spartanisch eingerichtete Zimmer. Dort legte er die Sachen auf das Bett. Es sollte alles vorbereitet sein, wenn sie mit Carlisle eintrafen. Er sollte sich wieder wie zu Hause fühlen. Aro selbst besaß, wie Caius und Marcus auch, pompöse Gemächer. Carlisle musste sich seines erst verdienen. Er richtete das Kästchen noch auf der Robe aus und verließ den Raum wieder.

Im Thronsaal begegnete er Caius.

„Aro, wo warst du? Du hast das Mahl verpasst.", tadelte er ihn.

„Tut mir Leid Caius. Ich hatte noch wichtige Vorbereitungen für Carlisle's Ankunft zu treffen. Er soll sich hier schließlich wieder wie zu Hause fühlen."

„Ich freue mich schon darauf, wenn er wieder einer von uns ist und unser Wappen trägt.", antwortete Caius darauf.

„Meister." Jane hatte den Saal betreten.

„Es ist alles bereit für die Reise. Die Wache ist schon versammelt."

„Danke Jane. Wir kommen." Die Reise nach Forks konnte beginnen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: wankende Entscheidung**

Carlisle hatte sich tief im Wald verborgen, jedoch immer noch in der Nähe seiner Familie. Er brauchte Zeit zum nachdenken und um seine wirren Gedanken zu ordnen. Dabei schweiften seine Gedanken ab.

„Willkommen zurück in Volterra Carlisle." Aro lächelte ihn freundlich an.

„Dein Gemach ist bereits für dich hergerichtet worden. Jane wird dir den Weg zeigen."

Carlisle war etwas verwundert, weshalb Jane ihm den Weg zeigen sollte. Er kannte sich noch sehr gut in der Festung aus. Er folgte Jane dennoch durch den langen Gang hinter dem Thronsaal und betrat hinter ihr sein Gemach. Es war ganz und gar nicht wie das ,welches er in seiner ersten Zeit hier gehabt hatte. Wahrscheinlich wollte Aro ihn erst testen, bevor er ein besseres bekam. Carlisle wollte sich nicht beschweren. Sein Blick fiel auf das Bett, auf dem die schwarze Robe und das Schmuckkästchen lagen.

„Jane, du kannst gehen. Ich komme allein zurecht.", wies er sie an und sie fügte sich ihm.

Langsam fing er an, sich zu entkleiden und seine Sachen ordentlich auf dem Bett aufzuschichten. Dann zog er die Robe an und öffnete das Kästchen. Als er sich die Kette umgelegt hatte, schaute er in einen kleinen Spiegel. Dann verließ er sein Gemach und lief Richtung Thronsaal. Als Aro ihn erblickte, stand er von seinem Thron auf und kam ihm entgegen.

„Gut siehst du aus. Es steht dir. Ich hoffe, du fühlst dich bei uns wohl."

Carlisle blieb höflich.

„Danke Aro. Ich muss mich erst wieder daran gewöhnen."

„Reich mir deine Hand." Carlisle tat es und Aro las fasziniert seine Gedanken. Dabei wurde sein Lächeln immer breiter. Als er die Hand des jungen Arztes wieder los lies, blieb ihm nicht verborgen, dass dessen Augen goldgelb waren.

„Du wirst dich uns anpassen Carlisle, das gilt auch für die Ernährung."

„Natürlich Aro.", war die einfache Antwort.

Seine Entscheidung, die noch vor ein paar Stunden feststand, schien nun langsam in sich zusammenzufallen. Wollte er wirklich freiwillig zu den Volturi zurück? Würde er das Opfer einer zerbrochenen Familie auf sich nehmen, nur für ein Menschenleben? Natürlich liebte er Bella, wie eine eigene Tochter, sie alle taten dies, doch war sie es wirklich wert, dass er sich für sie opferte?

Es bestand natürlich auch ein anderer Weg, doch dem würde Edward so schnell nicht zustimmen. Bellas Verwandlung war der einzige Ausweg aus dieser Situation. Dann war Bella keine Gefahr mehr in den Augen von Aro, Caius und Marcus, doch Aro war nicht leicht von seinen Vorhaben abzubringen. Er würde ihn, Carlisle, weiter haben wollen, um jeden Preis. Da war es allemal besser den Volturi widerstandslos gegenüberzutreten und sich ihnen freiwillig anzuschließen.

Forderte man sie heraus und legte sich mit der Wache an, konnte das weit schlimmere Folgen nach sich ziehen. Vielleicht konnte er Aro doch einen Kompromiss vorschlagen, der darin bestand, seine Familie ab und an besuchen zu dürfen. Wenn er stark genug war, konnte er in der Zeit der Anwesenheit bei den Volturi auf Menschenblut verzichten und an den Tagen, an denen er seine Familie besuchte, ausgiebig Tierblut trinken.

Carlisle wusste auch, das Aro alles andere als doof war und früher oder später dahinterkommen würde. Es musste einfach einen anderen Weg geben.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Krisensitzung**

In der Cullen-Villa hatten sich alle Familienmitglieder zurückgezogen. Esme stand in der Küche und putzte, um sich wenigstens etwas abzulenken. Es war zwar nicht dringend notwendig, da sich so gut wie keine Staubkörner auf den Oberflächen befanden, doch sie brauchte dringend eine Beschäftigung.

Es waren nur noch zwei Tage, bis die Volturi kommen würden und Carlisle mit ihnen ging. Sie fragte sich, wo Carlisle gerade war. Sie wollte es immer noch nicht wahr haben, dass er sie und die Familie verlassen wollte. Bella lag ihnen allen am Herzen, doch zu den Volturi zu gehen, war nicht die einzige Lösung.

In diesem Moment klingelte das Telefon. Sie dachte es wäre Carlisle, doch als sie abnahm und die Stimme von Bella hörte, war sie schon etwas enttäuscht. Sie lies es sich jedoch nicht anmerken.

„Hallo Bella, schön, dass du anrufst."

„Esme ist Edward da? Ich kann ihn auf seinem Handy nicht erreichen."

„Edward ist vermutlich in seinem Zimmer." Sie lief nach oben und klopfte an die Tür.

Nachdem die Stimmen ihrer Kinder verstummt waren, trat sie ein. Sie wollte nicht unhöflich sein und sie stören. Wenn die Zimmertüren ihrer Kinder verschlossen waren, dann bedeutete dies, dass sie nicht unbedingt gestört werden wollten und sie respektierte ihre Privatsphäre.

„Edward, Telefon für dich. Es ist Bella." Edward kam ihr entgegen und nahm das Telefon an sich. Esme verließ das Zimmer wieder und Edward nahm das Gespräch an. Die anderen lauschten.

„Bella..."

„Edward...was ist mit Carlisle?", überfiel sie ihn sofort.

Edward seufzte. Er konnte ihr nicht die Wahrheit sagen und ein Blick zu seinen Geschwistern, die allesamt den Kopf schüttelten, bestätigte ihm dies.

„Bella, Carlise hat wichtige Dinge zu erledigen, die seinen Job angehen. Er ist für zwei Tage verreist, wird aber wieder zurück sein, wenn die Volturi eintreffen. Glaub mir, es ist alles in Ordnung." Wie weh es ihm doch tat, sie anzulügen.

„Kommst du nachher vorbei?"

„Ich werde kommen."

„Ich liebe dich."

„Ich dich auch."

Als er aufgelegt hatte, seufzte er und setzte sich wieder zu den anderen.

„Wenn Carlisle und Esme rausbekommen, über was wir uns hier unterhalten, sind wir tot."

„Das sind wir doch schon.", antwortete Emmett und erntete dafür einen bösen Blick von Edward und Rosalie.

„Also fassen wir noch einmal zusammen: Alice und ich werden Aro um eine Audienz bitten, bevor er hier eintrifft. Ihr bleibt hier und achtet darauf, dass Carlisle, Esme und Bella keinen Verdacht schöpfen.", erklärte Edward.

„Seid bloß vorsichtig.", antwortete Jasper. „Und provoziert Jane nicht!"

Im Wald hockte Carlisle immer noch auf einem Baum. Er hatte diesen Platz sein ein paar Stunden nicht verlassen. Seine Gedanken waren immer wieder zu den Volturi abgeschweift, zu seinem zukünftigen Leben, welches gleichzeitig seine Vergangenheit wieder aufrollen würde.

Damals hatte er noch freiwillig zu ihnen gehört und Aro hatte ihn sehr geschätzt. Er hatte es auch – wenn mit Bedauern - akzeptiert, dass er einmal Abwechslung brauchte und einen neuen Zirkel, sowie eine Familie gegründet hatte, um sein eigenes Leben zu führen. Damals hatte er sich mit Aro auch recht gut verstanden. Doch so wie es aussah, würde das bald nicht mehr der Fall sein.

Er sah auf, als er Motorengeräusch hörte. Er spähte vorsichtig durch das Blattwerk und konnte auf der angrenzenden Straße Edwards silbernen Volvo erkennen. Vermutlich war er auf dem Weg zu Bella.

Bella, ein Grund, weshalb die Volturi kamen. Die Gedanken an die Neugeborenen, die immer noch irgendwo in der Gegend waren, waren vergessen. Carlisle sprang vom Baum und landete geräuschlos und leichtfüßig auf dem Waldboden. Er überlegte kurz und rannte dann in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, in der sein Haus lag. Er wollte wissen, ob Edward Bella über sein Vorhaben in Kenntnis setzen wollte.


End file.
